A birthday tale
by volk-krosh
Summary: Shiznat. Natsuki takes Shizuru out to an undisclosed location in the island to have some fun. This fic is a celebration of Natsuki's birthday. Yuri, Shoujoai, Lemon.


She was tired of waiting, it was always like this… she was always the one waiting for no particular reason…

Of course, this time she'd make her companion pay for it…

Natsuki was never known for her punctuality but she figured 15 minutes couldn't hurt as much as a smelly date so she took a quick shower before she made it to Fuuka's gardens.

When a roar came from behind her she wasn't scared, it meant merely that her little wolf had finally made her way through the campus to reach her. She sighed.

Right the moment Shizuru turned to look at her motorized female she was pulled up and tugged behind Natsuki on the vehicle, never stopping to even allow her to hop on, this was by far one of the sexiest thing Natsuki ever thought of…

Shizuru wasn't a fan of motorcycles but she had to admit that the move her girlfriend had just pulled was impressive. She would remember to lecture her a little over safety… after she rewarded her boldness, of course.

They drove for a long while, but as everyone knew, if there was someone familiar with all the scenic views on the grounds, that was Kuga and while she pressed herself against her with the excuse of not falling off due to the speed, Shizuru hardly felt time go on., she enjoyed the warmth and adrenaline just as much as Natsuki did. Neither of them minded driving far from the dormitories just for the fun of it, often enough their dates consisted of nothing but this, sometimes they would stop at the beach to enjoy each other a little more…

This time, however, it was different. Kuga had gotten a hint from another motorcycle loving student at school, she had a place she wanted to take Shizuru to, it was a bit a ways but she managed as always to keep her lover's interest on her and not the long drive.

It took them a little over two hours to arrive at their destination and the moon already shone over them, as they dismounted the shiny blue vehicle, Shizuru remembered the only reason for which she wasn't a total fan of motorcycles, she could never set her feet back on the ground without feeling sick the first few minutes after a ride, however long or short it was, she always felt somewhat ill.

Natsuki was obviously aware of this, so as Shizuru got off she stood behind her and took her in her arms, she would hold her woman until she felt better, this always helped her feel better somehow, neither of them knew if it was because of their relationship or if it had something to do with actually being held and feeling somewhat more stable, but they didn't really care to find out. It was a perfect excuse for Natsuki to kiss the Kaicho's neck gently and repeatedly, so there were no complaints. Shizuru was usually active and aggressive when she had Natsuki near, her passion was just too strong not to be, even when she was gentle, there was a feeling of underlying aggressiveness that only gave Shizuru's desire away, but at times like this was when Natsuki was able to take control without even trying and the Kyoto woman loved it, she loved how Natsuki would make her feel like the only woman alive…

Natsuki adored everything about Shizuru, she felt the same burning passion and desire, but she used a much more clever game than Shizuru's, she would let her lover take over and do as she pleased with her, she would yield to her every wish and allow for her energy to run out, and then, while Shizuru recovered she would take over, kissing her body lightly, teasing her with her tongue in all sorts of places, she had learnt a number of tricks from one of her classmates, visited websites and read articles about all and every way to please a woman, she knew what she was doing.

Shizuru was always able to drive Natsuki along with her passion, she knew how to enthrall her and make her crave her touch and taste as much as she did, she knew how to treat her not only on a bed, but also outside of it, they made an unique couple, she was always proper and composed in public, always in control and always aware while her untamable lover was always wild, always fierce and seeking action, always ready to dash, she wasn't impolite just easily bored.

Natsuki on the other hand wasn't too good at knowing how to deal with the public Shizuru, she was uncomfortable whenever she saw Shizuru's polite smile cross her face, she disliked how she put up with things she never would, she would nibble on her clothes and pull as a baby wolf would to try and catch Shizuru's attention, to try and help her leave that fake smile and rebel along her side, and most of the times she would manage to do so. There was no science on her behavior, she didn't think of what to do to get what she wanted when it was about Shizuru, she would act on pure instinct and that always worked with her Kyoto born, somehow there was a communication beyond words between them.

When they had these short moments of utter solitude and privacy, they always made the most of them, Shizuru was now better, she had stopped feeling queasy and was now just enjoying the treatment Natsuki was providing her with, the raven haired girl had picked up on her prey's short sighs and reactions, she knew by now she was feeling better, so light gentle kisses now turned into soft nibbling and licking, she knew just where to go to drive her girl nuts, she wanted her turned on and teased. She wanted to go slowly today.

Shizuru didn't try to break free from the embrace nor did she try to take control, she liked where Natsuki was going, she liked how she treated her so she allowed herself to be guided from the beginning for the first time, short soft moans were starting to fight their way out of her lips and she had to bite her lip not to allow them to be any louder as Natsuki began making her way to the back of her neck tracing little circles with her tongue she then bit…

She realized how much her girl had probably been waiting for this moment, she loved to see how far Natsuki would go when she gave her self up…

As Natsuki took her clothes off, she also realized that the night wasn't in fact as cold as she expected it to be, and if it was, she just didn't care, she loved the feeling of the soft breeze against her skin contrasting with her girlfriend's warm breath.

They took their time re-discovering each other's body as they always did, being together was never the same, every time they touched a new part of their lover it was as if they were doing it for the first time, never the same feeling, never the same taste, even if it was still _their_ taste, it didn't feel like it was the same they had just tasted last time…

Natsuki loved tasting and nibbling on her girlfriend, she would do it on every inch of skin her lips reached, she would breathe deeply while she did it, not only because pleasing Shizuru pleased her as well but because stealing moans from those lips was a major turn on, she would sometimes even scratch Shizuru's back when the kaicho hadn't even began touching her, the passion she aroused on the biker was unprecedented. Whenever this happened, the day after, Shizuru would always look at her back on the bathroom mirror and smile, she would keep that smile all day and the slight discomfort her clothes would cause on her back would only make her giggle silently.

Somehow, between caresses and kisses, they made it inside a small cave, not too far inside either, just barely. Natsuki took a moment to tell Shizuru she had to make a fire if they didn't intend to be eaten by the bugs in the wild, the Kyoto-born while not too pleased with the interruption seemed understanding and nodded, Natsuki rushed to pile pieces of wood and place a few rocks around it while Shizuru retrieved a blanket from the backpack she had been carrying since they left Fuuka and that had somehow ended up on the floor after their little games, she placed it next to the blanket and pretended to wait patiently while Natsuki exasperated by the lack of fire decided that her element would do the job better.

Sooner rather than later they had a nice warm fire burning strong, Natsuki walked back to where Shizuru was laying and saw her shine _that_ smile… and she just _knew_ she was plotting something…

Shizuru was nice, she took Natsuki into her arms and cuddled her, she kissed her deeply without losing that sweet touch, she ran her right hand down from her neck to her beasts and caressed softly, she traced small circles around the nipple and then pressed it between her fingers just enough to make Natsuki jerk her head backwards, she then kissed down from Natsuki's chin to her neck and collarbone, she was teasing her, doing all the things she loved getting done but nowhere near the strength with which she wanted them or the speed…

She waited patiently teasing her until Natsuki was about to push her away, then she revealed her plan, she reached out behind herself and took out a can of something, it wasn't until she pressed the can's top button that Natsuki realized what it was…

When she saw the raven-haired girl's expression, she just smiled "Is it not Natsuki's birthday?" she got a slow nod in response "Well, we can't very well let that go without a birthday cake, can we?"

Natsuki had thought all day that Shizuru had forgotten, she got presents from all her friends but her and she had been just a little upset, she hadn't wanted to get down from the bike to have smalltalk with her when she picked her up because she knew then Shizuru could tell she had been thinking stuff and she didn't want that, she was fine if she forgot, between them that wasn't a big deal because to Natsuki the best present she could ever get was having her girlfriend spend even five minutes with her and she was getting that.

But Shizuru hadn't forgotten and this wouldn't be her only present either. First she would make Natsuki happy making her wildest fantasies come true and then, tomorrow, when she thought she had her present, she would hand her over the precious piece she had been looking so desperately for on ebay for her motorcycle. She knew all of her girlfriend's wants and needs and she loved the puppy face she got when she met them without much effort.

But something she hadn't foreseen happened, Natsuki was pouting and she didn't seem to approve the possibility of a Shizuru cake. "Is Natsuki not pleased?"

"Well… I know its tradition for the birthday girl to eat the cake on her day, but…" she seemed uncertain as to what to say next.

"You don't like your cake?" Shizuru was just a little taken aback

"No, no, its not that.. its just that…" Shizuru picked up on it now and before Natsuki could say another word, she pulled Natsuki to the floor and placed herself on top in one swift move. She kissed Natsuki so deeply she made her lose her breath and focus, she used this as a diversion…

When Natsuki opened her eyes, she was covered in whip cream and Shizuru was grinning widely before the "cake" she was about to have. "Natsuki showed me the flaw on my thoughts, the birthday girl shouldn't have a cake… she should **be** the cake…"

Natsuki didn't have time to reply, her cheeks turned all shades of red as she received her lover's delicate and passionate ministrations…

On Monday, when they were at school, Chie asked Natsuki if Shizuru had baked her a cake for her birthday or maybe even made her dinner. Natsuki couldn't help laughing and shrugging Chie off simply telling her Shizuru's cake was the best she had ever enjoyed and thinking to herself that she most certainly didn't want it baked.


End file.
